Esme, deseando amar
by PiRRa
Summary: La historia de Esme contada por ella misma, su vida como humana y como intentó quitarse la vida para luego encontrar lo que más deseaba, el amor.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y los datos los he sacado de la correspondencia personal de ella de la página web de Twilight Lexicon.**

En este fanfic intento dar algo de nitidez a la historia de la vida de Esme. Para crearlo he utilizado todos los datos que he podido sacar de "Twilight Lexicon" pero me he tomado ciertas licencias literarias para alargar la historia y hacerla más verosímil. Espero que os guste, si esto sale bien, me gustaría intentarlo con otros personajes.

**Capítulo 1**

Observé a Bella, sentada en la encimera de la cocina de nuestra casa, tomando unos cereales con leche. No podía creer estuviera allí, en nuestra casa, como si realmente fuéramos su familia. La había visto crecer durante estos últimos tres años, a nuestro lado. Entré y le dirigí una tierna sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

"Están todos de caza hoy" dije.

"Sí… me lo comentó Edward anoche, antes de irse", hizo una leve pausa y añadió mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente, "Esme… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto¿qué pasa?"

"Querría… saber cómo fue tu historia… quiero decir, cuando Carlisle te transformó."

"Creía que ya te lo había contado Edward", contesté sorprendida por su petición.

"Sí… bueno, en realidad no me ha contado mucho… pero ya sabes, nuestra boda está muy cerca y… mi transformación también, y…"

"¿Tienes dudas?", atajé.

"¡No!," exclamó ella rápidamente. "Es solo que… me gustaría saber cómo fue todo para ti. Quiero saber más cosas para… no sé, no estoy segura, supongo que quiero aprender algo, para prepararme… para saber…"

"Entiendo mi niña," contesté, era normal que tuviera dudas y que sintiera miedo por la conversión, no solo por el hecho de los tres días de transformación sino de cómo afectaría todo el cambio a su relación con Edward. "Puedo contarte toda mi historia, si eso te ayuda."

"¡Me encantaría!". Contestó con una sincera sonrisa, aunque no había desaparecido el fulgor de sus mejillas.

"Bien, pues vayamos a sentarnos al salón, es una historia algo larga."

Bella puso el cuenco de la leche en el lavaplatos y me siguió al salón donde nos sentamos una frente a otra en el sofá. Entonces comencé con mi historia…


	2. Conociendo al Dr Cullen

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y los datos los he sacado de la correspondencia personal de ella de la página web de Twilight Lexicon.**

En este fanfic intento dar algo de nitidez a la historia de la vida de Esme. Para crearlo he utilizado todos los datos que he podido sacar de "Twilight Lexicon" pero me he tomado ciertas licencias literarias para alargar la historia y hacerla más verosímil. Espero que os guste, si esto sale bien, me gustaría intentarlo con otros personajes.

**Capítulo ****2****: Conociendo al Dr. Cullen, el hombre de mi vida.**

Mi nombre completo es Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen, nací en el año 1895 en Columbus, Ohio. Mi familia y yo vivíamos en una pequeña granja a las afueras de la ciudad. Fui hija única, muy deseada y muy querida. Mi madre solía leerme mucho cuando era pequeña, me encantaban las historias de amor. Supongo que desde que tuve uso de razón estuve esperando a mi príncipe azul. Aquél que llegaría un día a mi casa, y me conquistaría con una sonrisa, que me haría sentir todas esas sensaciones de las que hablaban los adultos, cuando se enamoraban.

Siempre fui una chica muy inquieta, me encantaba la naturaleza y pasear por el bosque. Tenía una gran imaginación, y quizás era demasiado atrevida. Recuerdo que, un día de verano, cuando yo solamente contaba con dieciséis años, mientras paseaba por el campo encontré un pequeño pájaro muerto a los pies de un árbol. Me dio mucha lástima verlo y decidí que debía enterrarlo para que pudiera descansar en paz, cuando de repente escuché a varios polluelos piando desesperados. El pájaro que yo tenía entra las manos debía de ser su madre o su padre y seguramente los pobres polluelos estaban piando de esa forma por el hambre. No me lo pensé dos veces antes de trepar al árbol para rescatarlos de una muerte segura.

Realmente era muy imaginativa, y una completa inconsciente ya que el nido estaba demasiado alto como para que yo pudiera llegar a coger a los pobres polluelos y ellos nunca se hubieran dejado atrapar. De todas maneras mucho antes de que pudiera constatar esta idea noté un crujido, una de las ramas en las que estaba apoyada cedió ante mi peso y antes de que me pudiera agarrar a cualquier sitio me vi en el suelo.

Intenté moverme, pero no pude, un latigazo de dolor recorrió toda mi pierna derecha, miré y solté un grito tan fuerte que alerté a mi madre, quien andaba buscándome. Aquello en el suelo no era mi pierna sino un amasijo de carne y huesos en una posición muy extraña. Podría jurar que era capaz de ver una porción de mi hueso sobresaliendo de entre la carne, pero no estoy realmente muy segura puesto que me desmaye ante aquella horrible visión.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el dolor agudo que me obligó a despertar, escuché a mis padres hablando. El doctor del pueblo no se encontraba allí, así que tendríamos que ir a la ciudad para que me curaran la pierna.

Llegamos al hospital de la ciudad bien entrada la noche. Ya casi me había acostumbrado al dolor de la pierna, pero no la había vuelto a mirar por miedo a volver a desmayarme.

"¡Necesitamos un médico¡Necesitamos un médico!" Recuerdo que gritó mi padre nada más llegar allí. Un hombre rubio salió por una puerta y se dirigió a nosotros.

Aquel hombre era Carlisle. Puedo recordar perfectamente todo lo que pensé y sentí al verlo. Era un hombre muy guapo, me miró a los ojos y pude sentir una ola de calor extraño que me sacudió todo el pecho, sentí como si me faltara el aire, aquella visión, aquel hombre, no podía ser humano, debía ser un ángel. Y no me equivocaba, no era humano, pero tampoco era un ángel. Me llevó a una camilla y entonces oír por primera vez aquella dulce voz.

"¿Cómo te has hecho esto?" dijo asombrado, mirando mi pierna.

"Yo… eh…" me ruboricé, aunque creo que ya lo estaba desde antes pero seguramente en aquel momento se hizo mucho más evidente. "Quise salvar a unos polluelos que se habían quedado sin madre, estaban hambrientos…"

Me miró directamente a los ojos, con un gesto que probablemente ocultaba cierta incredulidad, y me sonrió, en ese momento mi historia se tornó absurda y el dolor de mi pierna casi desapareció, la sonrisa de Carlisle junto con su mirada eran como algo que me hipnotizaba, jamás me había ocurrido eso con otra persona.

"Bueno… eso es muy bonito… eh… Esme¿verdad?" preguntó. No sé si mis padres le habían dicho mi nombre o si lo adivinó o lo llevaba grabado en mi frente junto a "Tu sonrisa me tiene hipnotizada".

"Sí, soy Esme Platt, encantada" mi sonrisa se acrecentó aún más, si es que eso era posible, mi nombre había salido de sus labios y nunca me había parecido tan bonito como entonces.

"Bien, Esme, voy a tener que colocarte los huesos, esto puede dolerte, luego lavaré la herida y te pondré un vendaje para inmovilizarla¿te parece bien?" durante la última pregunta alzó su mano y la puso sobre mi hombro para tranquilizarme. Aún a través de la tela de mi vestido pude notar el frío que desprendía su piel y me estremecí. Al notarlo Carlisle apartó rápidamente su mano de mí y se puso cerca de mi pierna. "¿Quieres que llame a tu madre para que esté contigo, mientras coloco los huesos?" me preguntó.

"No, soy una mujer, puedo con esto sola" contesté rápidamente, intentando parece más mayor de lo que era, más madura. Le saqué otra sonrisa, supongo que no me derretí en aquel momento porque sus manos heladas tocaron mi pierna y el dolor que sentí cuando colocó mis huesos me hizo ser totalmente consciente de dónde estaba y lo que ocurría.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos con tanta fuerza que cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía la cara completamente empapada. Estaba llorando delante de aquel hombre, y no podía permitir que me viera débil.

"¡Dios mío, qué frías tiene usted la mano, debería haberme avisado!" exclamé.

Y entonces él soltó una carcajada, la más bonita y sincera que había oído en toda mi vida. Sé que parece una exageración, pero para mí, en mis dieciséis años de vida, aquél era el primer hombre que me hacía sentir y pensar de esa forma, había despertado el amor en mi corazón.

Vi como cogía una caja llena de algodones y botes con líquidos y se acercaba a la herida.

"Bueno Esme, quédate por favor muy quieta, esto puede escocerte un poco, intentaré hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible" me dijo calmándome con una voz tan dulce que no noté el matiz de autoridad que había en ella.

Y no me mintió, con todo el cuidado posible del mundo, fue moviendo lentamente sus manos sobre mi pierna rota para limpiar mi herida y evitar que se infectase. En cierto momento me miró a los ojos y podría jurar que seguía limpiando mi herida sin apartar su vista de mí. ¿Sentía él algo parecido a lo que yo notaba cuando nos mirábamos? Estuve a punto de preguntarle algo más personal, algo que no habría tenido cabida en una señorita distinguida como yo debía ser, pero entraron mis padres a la salita y de repente sus ojos me abandonaron.

Yo no lo sabía pero esa sería la primera y la última vez que vería al Doctor Cullen, al menos en mi vida humana.


End file.
